Silence of Stargazing:.
by Nakira Otsuno
Summary: Just some senseless fluff to hold y'all off until "After The Fire" is rewritten


AN: I am a Rukato fan, and proud. Speaking of which, I'm looking for some good Rukato sites, if you have one, I'd like to visit it ^_^ but anyway. Yes. This is a Rukato one-shot. It's purposely OOC so that the story writes better. As always, I need to stick a plug in here - My site's oekaki is gunna go up soon ^_^ I just need to fix one problem. The URL directly to the oekaki is [1]http://titan.spaceports.com/~destiny/oekaki.htm My site is on my profile...  
As always, this is based on the Japanese version, because I think the English version really is for five year olds... but seeing as I am lacking the 50 bucks to get the REAL anime, I think I'll stick to watching the kids' show. And this takes place when they're about 15 or 16... *snickers* yeah, I also took a line from the CCS movie 2... I love that movie *cuddles* watched it TOOO many times this weekend c.x  
  
Disclaimer: if they were mine, we wouldn't have to DO disclaimers. Besides, the only thing I have is this piece of string... OOH! And this pocket lint! If you really want it, you can have it.  
  
.:Silence of Stargazing:.  
  
Ruki lie on the damp grass just outside of her family's shrine. She sighed, happy for once to be alone. Well, alone for the most part, anyway... She knew Renamon was hiding in the shadows somewhere near her, waiting for her call. It was just after sunset, though, and didn't feel like letting her voice pierce others' dreams so they'd wake and scold her. Not now. Not tonight.  
  
Her mother, much to the young girl's protests, was spending the night at her current boyfriends house. Ruki sighed at this, for she knew quite well what -exactly- they'd be doing, and did not want a younger sibling who'd admire her for all it's worth and follow her around everywhere. Who could train with something like THAT following you every which way?  
  
Pushing the though aside, she looked to the sky. Everything was a miraculous shade of pink and red, with blinding orange and breathtaking blue due to the setting sun, and shadows were scattered about the large city without care to what they were covering in their cold darkness. Half of Ruki's body was covered in shadow, falling perfectly down the vertical line of her symmetrical shape. Soon, it would be dark... soon the stars would come out.  
  
Ruki considered herself lucky enough to be able to see the stars from the inner city - most of this place was full of city lights and noise at night, but her small section of the universe, as immortal as it may be took pity on the small girl, and granted her darkness to stargaze. It was funny - spending the beginnings of her nights watching the stars was one of the few things that brought the girl peace.  
  
As the sun set, ever so slowly, she turned her head to the side, brushing away a free strand of hair that had fallen into her face. She had gotten into some old hair accessories, probably of her mothers, or something her mother had dolled her up in when she was too young to dress herself. A thick red ribbon held her hair up in a bun in the back of her head neatly; a few strands of hair on either side of the front of her face looped down far under her ear, and then disappeared back into the bun. She had a loose fitting silk kimono on, red and gold to match her hair, and a red-on-gold obi around her waist. What's wrong with dressing up every once and a while - especially since her mother and her flunkies-with-cameras weren't around to flash blinding light in her eyes. She hated pressure. Or being put in front of an audience.  
  
As once again she fixed her hair, she caught sight of Takato and Jenrya, on their way back from whatever activities teenage boys do for fun during the day, passing by the open gates of the shrine. She scowled, and lay back down on the grass. Thos two were hopeless. They would get hurt someday if they kept their optimistic attitude. She, on the other hand, would not. She refused to let such a childish emotion ruin herself.  
  
Slowly, the last ray of bright sunlight perished until tomorrow, disappearing behind the horizon, and the stars began to appear. AS she spotted the first one, she made a wish - the same wish she made ever night:  
"Please... let someone love me..."  
All through her short life, she had never known the emotion of love. She had once over-heard her mother and `father' talking when she was young. Of course, she doesn't now remember the details, only that the conversation had consisted of Ruki being the result of both of them getting drunk and a bit of thought about whether or not to put her up for adoption. Her mother had decided to keep her - a porcelain doll to dress up, perhaps - and her `father' had run off. She hadn't known exactly who he was, nor did not care to. She had, of course, not known what that had meant until she had grown up a bit, but almost ever child knew the word `adoption', so she had gotten the just of it. She never knew the exact reason her parents had decided to keep her, and she never had, nor never will tell her mother that she had heard them.  
  
Her grandmother had moved out several months ago, with only a slap across the face to Ruki and a few discouraging words to leave her with. Her grandmother had tried to befriend the resolute girl, but she refused and her grandmother got angry and handled the situation the best way she knew how - to leave. She was alone in the world. But she didn't need her family. She had renamon to keep her company. She really didn't need friends - they were a leisure, NOT a necessity in life.  
  
All of her past she kept to herself, even her wish - after all, she had a reputation to keep, and after all, reputations were everything...weren't they?  
Ruki shook her head. She didn't want to think about the past. She looked around at the beautiful garden. The garden that brought back so many memories... She shot up, deciding that now was a prefect time for a long walk. She turned around to announce her leave to her partner, only to find her asleep under a tree. She snickered, then pulled out a sheet of rice paper and a chalk and left a note on renamon's folded arms. She walked slowly to the park, trying to get her thoughts organized. She reached the edge of the park grounds, and for once, smiled a genuine smile.  
  
She wandered about for a while before coming to a stop in a clearing. It was breath taking, to say the least. The peony (a type of flower) surrounded one side, a small stream cutting in just behind a perfect row of them and looping around to a small lake. In the center of the lake was a small isle, a single sakura tree in the middle of it. A makeshift, pearl white bridge acted as a cross between the two. Blossoms flew from the sakura tree and into the river, sending them as little boats to the lake. The air seemed misty, or foggy, and the moonlight filtered in and hung in the night sky, giving the whole ordeal a sense of mystic ness. Ruki walked over to the middle of the bridge and let her fingers feel the material it was made of.  
Something like wood, yet silky to the touch. She wondered what it was. She turned around to lean on the rail, and looked up at the sky. What a beautiful night! She thought. Now it would only be perfect if Takato were here... She drew a hand to her mouth quickly. Where had THAT come from? Takato, the foolish child who would always be fooling around, the one who had such weak strategies for fighting, the one who couldn't win a simple card game if he bet his life upon it, the one who wouldn't stop pestering her to be his friend... the one who cared so deeply for all those he came in contact with... He was so compassionate towards everyone - no wonder he had stolen her heart. She let her arm release it's death grip on her mouth, and it instead trailed up to the sky.  
  
Her finger traced a picture in the stars, chuckling as she realized the familiar shape she drew. A jovial Kurumon, smiling down on her from the twinkling stars. A full frontal laugh escaped her lips as she could almost literally see the digimon hopping from star to star, chanting `Krurururu!' as he danced from star to star. Laughing and shaking her head, she leaned against the sakura, looking back up to the sky, arm outstretched to find the patterns resting in the stars. She found Renamon, Girumon, one of her mother's flunkies chasing around an innocent girl with his camera... She giggled as she put herself in that girl's shoes... she had, truthfully been there more then once in her juvenile life... sad as it may be, she found herself laughing at the memories.  
  
A rustle in the bushes woke her up from her daydream, and shock registered on her face as Takato stepped out, carrying a pot of roses with him, dressed in a baggy silk top and long blue-jeans. She blinked and stood up, and only then did he intuit her presence. They both stared at each other, then Ruki turned away as she realizes a hot blush was threatening to clamber up her face - she was still all dressed up. Apparently he thought the same, because he suddenly pulled his head away from her.  
"Ruki-chan, what are you doing here?" He asked shakily. Gathering his courage after a few minutes, he brought the pot, and himself, over to her. She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I wandered in here on my own. Why, goggle-head, is it a crime I'm here or sumthing?" she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to look as tough as humanly possible, although with her being dressed up head to toe in beautiful clothing, the effect wasn't as good as it usually was.  
  
"No, It's not, it's just..." he set the pot of flowers next to the bridge and faced her. "I didn't really want anyone to know about this place..." he said, looking down. Ruki let her arms drop and looked to the sky.  
"It is beautiful here, Takato... Did you do this all on your own?" He nodded, and a small smile crossed her face. "I can see the stars perfectly from here... Even better from the shrine..." she hugged her shoulders and shivered, but did not break the eye contact with the stars.  
  
"I started this all about 5 years ago... when we became tamers..." he stepped up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder "...when I met you," he smiled, and she looked at him with wide eyes, and he gently reached his hand to her cheek and caressed her cheek. "...and saw the goodness in your heart..."  
  
Ruki blinked. When did Takato get this lovey-dovey? Wait - he cares about me? No one cares about me... She pushed his hand down from her face and turned away to hide the blush from his face. "Takato... I... about you, I..." She looked up to the stars with a soft smile on her face. "Look..."  
  
He followed her gaze, not really understanding why.  
  
"Takato-chan, what do you see in the stars?"  
"..." he looked for a moment, thinking to himself. Why was she asking this? He faced her again, and she looked to the ground. "Ruki-chan... I want you to know, no matter what, that someone always cares for you." He turned around to walk the same way he came through the thicket. "I'll always care for you. Come to me when you're ready. I'll wait for you." And was gone.  
  
Her eyes softened for a moment, and she brought a hand up to her face to feel where his hand had been. She lowered her head. A small tear traced its way down her cheek, and landed on the rose bush.  
  
.:End:.  
  
AN: mou... senseless fluff.  
  
References  
  
1. http://titan.spaceports.com/~destiny/oekaki.htm 


End file.
